Ghostly Horizon
by EctoPlasmicGoo
Summary: There's a new kid at my school...and he looks oddly familiar. You can imagine the shock i get when i figure out its Danny Fenton! And what in gods name could Vlad be up too? [my answer...something evil..DUH]EDIT: new name WOOT! i didn't like TheNewKid o.o
1. The New Kid

I don't own Danny Phantom...pity...**  
**

I know...I should be working on My Avatar Coma...and i am...i just seem to have midnight hyperness...really, it was midnight when i put this on...

**The New Kid**

As I walked through the halls of my Jr. High school, I began thinking about how much I would miss it. Being in 9th grade, next year I'd be moving to the high school. I decided that this year would be different, more interesting.

Passing through almost every all-too-familiar people, my gaze landed on a new face. His jet black raven hair flung forward (and really I have no clue how…but it did), and I could see his icy blue eyes darting everywhere.

Obviously…he was new…But there was something very oddly familiar about him.

I pushed my way through the crowd and walked up to him.'

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked him politely.

He tried to support a weak smile while stuttering, "Yes…could you show me where room 117 is? I'm lost…"

I looked up at him. "Study hall?". He nodded. "Well, you're in luck, that's where I'm headed. This way."

I practically steered him all the way to the classroom.

"So…" I started as I sat at my usual table in the corner, "You new?"

I mentally slapped myself in the head several times.

He blushed as he managed to say, "Is it that obvious?"

"No…just about everyone in this school hasn't got a clue about anything this early in the morning…you fit right in", I said sarcastically.

He burst out laughing.

"We can start with the basics", I told him after he was done, "first off…what's your name?"

He stared at me for a moment before speaking. "Danny," he said quietly.

"Sydney" I stuttered. His name had caught my attention so suddenly that I nearly choked on my own word. Danny was one of my favorite names…the name of a character in one of my favorite shows…Danny Phantom…

I stretched out my arm and said "Now, let me see your schedule so I can forewarn you on the teachers."

He smiled as he handed it to me. "The good news is," I began, "we have homeroom, first, third, forth, sixth, AND seventh period together…that's a lot…"

"And the bad news…?"

I peered from behind the piece of paper.

"There…is none…"

I kept staring at him…he looked very oddly familiar…

The bell rang.

"Come'on Danny, its time for homeroom!" I started to steer him through the hall again till we reached Mr. Young's homeroom. As we sat at my table in the back the second bell rang.

_Good morning students. Today for lunch is pizza with…_

I zoned out while the announcements carried on. Boring…

Coming back into focus I noticed the announcements had stopped. I looked over at Danny. He looked exhausted, like he had be up all night…

The intercom snapped me out of my thoughts.

_Danny Fenton, please come down to the office please._

Danny grinned sheepishly as he got up and left the room, leaving me with very wide eyes and an open-jawed mouth. _He_ was Danny Phantom!

Comic Relief

(i don't own avatar, either...)

_My friend, Taylor runs on the scene._

Taylor: ZUKIE!

Me: ooyyyy...Taylor...wrong story...

_Taylor stomps off the scene and you can hear the echos of her footsteps...then...scilence..._

Taylor: ZUKIE!

Prince Zuko: AHHHHHH! HIDE ME!

_I roll my eyes... and see the audiance with a confused look on their faces..._

Me: Don't ask...


	2. Danny's POV

I don't own Danny Phantom…

_Danny's POV….whole chapter…why Danny is at school with me (FYI: in wisconsin! muahhahaha) will soon be revealed…_

**Danny Phantom**

As my sister, Jazz, drove me home from school, I began thinking about my newly found friend. Sydney was nice, polite, and sweet. I wondered if she could keep a secret…

When we arrived at our apartment building I snapped back into focus. We had convinced mom and dad on letting us come here till the summer so I was living with Jazz at the moment. And if we had told them exactly WHY we were here…they would've flipped.

Good old Vlad had been a problem lately. Now the head of Axion Labs, I was starting to get suspicious of his doings. Jazz had the idea of coming here to keep a sharp eye on him. But she also insisted on me continuing school so she signed me up for the closest one.

I walked to my room and plopped down on my bed. It had only been a couple days and I was already missing my friends, Sam and Tuck. Tucker wasn't able to come with us because his cousins were staying at his house and his parents made him stay home. On the other hand, Sam said she come as soon as she could convince her parents. This was taking longer than he imagined…

As the phone rang, I rested my eyes a short while. "I Got It!" Jazz was yelling. A few moments later I heard her hang up the phone and I opened my eyes again.

Her head was now poking through my door.

"Danny," she said with a wide grin, "your girlfriends coming."

"Sam's not my-"

"Whatever…" Jazz held up a hand as she walked out.

Comic Relief

(Danny just got out of Jazz's car and he feels the ground start to tremble)

Danny: Uh oh…

(He looks up the street to see a bunch of screaming girls running towards him)

Danny: AHHHHH HIDE ME! (turns invisible and hides behind Jazz)

Jazz: Ahhhhhh…when fangirls attack…


End file.
